


Bad Day

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: "Yi Jie?”“Hmmm?”“… Bad day?”
Relationships: Fei Shengzhe/Shi Yijie
Kudos: 71





	Bad Day

Shutting the door behind him, Shi Yi Jie was still tense and on edge after the day he’d had at work. Anything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong and now he just wanted everything to stop.

Shrugging off his jacket, he dropped his bag by the door and removed his shoes. He could vaguely hear Yo-Yo and Fei Sheng Zhe in the kitchen but couldn’t even muster the energy to greet them.

Letting himself collapsed onto the sofa, he closed his eyes, sighing at the smell of whatever his husband was cooking.

“Yi Jie?”

“Hmmm?”

“… Bad day?”

“That’s an understatement.” Vaguely he could hear something being poured into a glass, prompting him to open his eyes, spotting Yo-Yo standing in front of him, a glass of orange juice in her hands. “Thank you darling.” He whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too Papa!”

Sheng Zhe smiled warmly, watching as Yi Jie took a sip of the juice. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

“No.”

Yi Jie relaxed further into the sofa as Sheng Zhe kissed the top of his head, before heading back to the kitchen. Not much time passed before Sheng Zhe called them back to the table for dinner.

“I’m sorry, it’s just noodles.” Sheng Zhe whispered.

Yi Jie shook his head, “Never be sorry. You made it for me, and I really appreciate it. After the day I’ve had…” He trailed off and shook his head.

Once they finished, Sheng Zhe moved to clear everything up, only for his eyes to widen in shock as Yi Jie sent Yo-Yo to play in the other room.

“I’ll help.” He whispered, as Sheng Zhe gave him a thankful look.

As they finished, the younger man leaned into Yi Jie’s side, “I made desert as well.”

“And… if I want something else.”

“Yo-Yo wanted brownies.” Sheng Zhe pulled away with a smirk, “If you want something else, you’ll have to wait until she’s in bed.”

“But- “

“- Brownie?”

Well… it wasn’t a total loss.


End file.
